Resurrection
by The-Rebel-Spong
Summary: "What Shan hadn't accounted for was what would happen if Tiny sent me back to earth," the man growled, pulling his hood down dramatically and revealing a shock of silver hair and very pale skin riddled with stitches and scars, "I am the Vampaneze Lord. I am Steve Leonard! And I am alive!"


**Future Chapter/Interlude:**

_Darren and Steve hid behind Mr Crepsley, the vampire shielding the human boys with his own body. He held his knives out in front of him, one in each hand despite his obvious broken wrist. The vampire was weak, panting badly from carrying boy boys and flitting. Now they were all trapped at the bottom of an alley, pressed up tightly against the brick building wall._

_In front of them, the vampaneze appeared in what must have been their hundreds, their own weapons out and sneers of pure triumph across their lips. Despite the mass of purple faces, Larten didn't break stance, didn't even seem bothered. Darren and Steve, however, were clinging to each other behind the red cloaked man, visibly shaking with fear._

"_This is it, buddy," Steve whispered into Darren's ear as they trembled, watching as a hooded man walked through the crowd, the vampaneze bowing their heads loyally._

"_Who are you and why are you attempting to eradicate the citizens of this city?" Larten spat furiously, Darren seeing the vampire's legs shaking; he didn't know if he was shaking in terror or sheer exhaustion._

"_It amazes me that you don't know, Larten, but then again, Darren did alter the past when Tiny sent him back," the man said with a low cackle. Darren and Steve stared up at the man, both in shock; had he said 'Darren'?! _

"_What Shan hadn't accounted for was what would happen if Tiny sent me back to earth," the man growled, pulling his hood down dramatically and revealing a shock of silver hair and very pale skin riddled with stitches and scars, "I am the Vampaneze Lord. I am Steve Leonard! And I am alive!" _

_Larten dropped his hands in shock as he stared out towards a very grown up version of the boy cowering behind him, looking back for a split second to see both Darren and Steve staring out in an equal level of fright._

"_Now," the Lord of the vampaneze stated, "Get ready 'cause I'm about to kill you, Crepsley, with my own hands this time!"_

**x-x-x-x**

**Chapter One.**

"Hey, Darren, look at the telly," Annie called out to her brother, staring out at the screen with a shocked expression. She lowered her spoon of cereal and turned up the volume as her older brother appeared at the door threshold in his school uniform.

"_Due to the graphic nature of these images, BBC will only show them once. If you are of a squeamish nature it is highly recommended you look away momentarily_," the anchor man stated before video images recorded by the London police showed the bodies of students living in a flat together a few streets away, close to the university. They were incredibly pale, the veins on their faces bright blue and right up against their skin.

Darren scowled and changed the channel to cartoons, not wanting to worry about the recent murders in the city.

"Hey!" Annie yelled at her older brother, trying to snatch the television remote from his hands, "That's not fair! I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well, I'm in charge in the mornings and I don't want you going to school thinking about this stuff," Darren stated firmly, crossing his arms to show his authority on the matter. Since mum had to leave early in the mornings now with dad it was up to Darren to get Annie organized for school. Not that he minded at all, at fifteen he was more than capable of looking after himself and his sister for an hour, his neighbours always there if they needed help.

Annie scowled before storming up to her room to grab her school bag. Darren rolled his eyes. At eight years old, Annie was usually very mature and did everything she was asked by her brother but recently she was becoming stroppy and stubborn which annoyed him a little, especially now that she'd developed this morbid fascination with the recent 'Vampire Killings'.

The media were going berserk over the recent murders; already twenty five bodies of young adults and children had been found dead, drained of blood and dumped in public areas. BBC called it a doomsday cult, The Vampires, whilst experts in the field suggested that each killing was a hidden message, somewhat like a Dan Brown novel. The army now patrolled the streets and areas of high public interest, installing an unofficial curfew; everyone had been killed through the night, never through the day.

"Annie! Hurry up!" Darren shouted from the bottom of the stairs, his sister skulking down with a copy of Breaking Dawn in her hands. Darren rolled his eyes once more; clearly the novel phenomenon was the reason behind the killings he was sure. It was probably a publicity stunt, that the director of the movies was hiring a hitman.

Darren smiled at his little idea, saving it in his memory to tell Steve; he'd appreciate his morbid reasoning for sure.

_**Walking to School…**_

'_U seen da news?' _

Darren smiled down at his phone. Like Annie, Steve had a fascination with the killings though Darren didn't really mind. Steve was sixteen and a horror comic collector with more R rated movies than an adult video store. Annie was an eight year old girl with a bright pink bedroom and a hamster called Glitter. She shouldn't be corrupted by the cruelty in the world at her age. Nope. No chance.

'_Nah. Had Annie 2 look aftr. Wot happened?_' Darren texted back with his free hand, Annie tightly holding the other one as they made their way along the pavement to school. Around them, glaring almost, were soldiers carrying large black guns as they attempted to intimidate the London population. They had no leads on the killers which meant everyone was a suspect in their cases.

"Darren, I'm scared," Annie whispered, clinging to her brother tightly.

"Don't be, Annie," Darren laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "It's alright,"

"No, it's not alright, Darren. Something's wrong. I feel funny," Annie whined, gripping her stomach a little as Darren paused and knelt down in front of her to take her temperature, clearly concerned. "I've knots in my tummy. I think we should go back home. I think we should call mum,"

"Annie, Mum's at work right now," Darren frowned, dismissing that she was ill; she seemed to appear fine and she wasn't hotter than normal. "Come on. We've gotta get to school. I have a really important paper to hand in."

"But I don't wanna!" Annie cried. A few of the army officers across the street looked up at the brother and sister, holding their guns tightly as two appeared to be about to walk over. Darren cursed, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Come on, Annie. You're going to get us in trouble!" he growled, scooping her up and waving at the officers as he took both their bags and rolled his eyes, "She doesn't want to go to school," he explained before hurrying onwards with Annie on his shoulders, "See? Everything's fine."

"No, Darren!" Annie moaned, kicking him with her legs, "It's not safe. I think we should call mum,"

"Annie!" Darren shouted angrily, losing his temper with his little sister, "We're both going to school and that's that!" he huffed, feeling his mobile phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out, unsure why Steve was calling him. "Steve?"

"Come to mine, Darren," Steve said firmly, "There's no school today,"

Darren felt a growl in his throat.

_What was everyone's problem with school?!_

When Darren didn't answer, Steve continued and said something that had Darren nearly drop his phone.

"A kid went into school early. All the teachers were _**murdered**_."

**AN:**

**New Story! (: **

**If you haven't read the interlude then cool, I'll explain here:**

**Basically, Steve has been resurrected from the Lake of Souls, rounded up an army and is ready to kick butt and avenge his failure to defeat Darren in his past life. **

**Darren and kid Steve have grown up together, seen the Cirque but, as Darren hasn't betrayed him and become a vampire, Steve hasn't gone off the rails and the two are still good friends. **

**And that's basically all I've got just now :L Hopefully it'll get better. I'm just looking for another story idea that's a little original and stuffs. I don't think anyone else has really done anything like this before so, yeah, something a bit different.**

**PM me if you have any ideas on what should happen in later chapters because I don't know myself ha. Vampire wise, I don't know who to add in either apart from Larten.**

**Gavner? Arra? Vancha? Paris? Seba? I don't know!**

**Anyways, Reviews would be great but I shant badger anyone for them, a PM works just as good to me (:**


End file.
